My time
by bogwobbler
Summary: Holes base story but through my eyes
1. Holes base story but through my eyes

If you like my story I decided to do it like Mykalanne's (check out her stories her screen name is Pryo*Blaze)! And if you hate it then it's ALL Mykalanne's fault!  
  
"I didn't want to harm her. I just thought that she needed her space, that's all. HONEST!" *narrative part* Hello my name id Leah and I am in court, for no reason what so ever! Ok so that may be a small lie. You see it all started a little over a year ago...*flashback*...... "Leah, Leah?" my teacher Mrs. Whatshername was yelling at. Once again I had been daydreaming. "Yo" I responded to her squawking...I mean talking. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" "I want to become a marine biologist!" I said with a smile on my face. I went home that night and thought about the study of marine biology. The next day I went to the library to check out some books on marine biology. I found out that Marine Parks capture marine animals *GASP! * (This character isn't very bright {myk!}) I thought about how sad Shamu must be and how much he must want his family. So I decided to let him free.  
  
I hacked into Sea Worlds main blue prints, and their security systems. I studied them both for a week and finally it was time! It was Friday night at around 1 in the morning *YAWN! * I rode my bike and hopped the wall closest to the tank. Then I pulled out the notes I had conducted...  
1. Hop wall  
2. Destroy cameras and any other security systems  
3. Free Shamu  
I thought to myself as I was dodging the cameras, "If only the people  
at school could see me now..." *back round knowledge* Leah isn't a smart person at school.... mainly because she doesn't like her teachers.  
"Now all I need to do is free Shamu." She had watched Free Willy many times and knew what to do. She got into the tank and freed him *at this moment we do not have the information about how she actually freed him*  
*End flashback* so that's why I am at court right now. Sea World caught me before I could actually FREE Shamu. The jurors are debating to send me to jail or Camp Green Lake (CGL). Here they come!  
"Leah Rochelle the choice is yours CGL or jail (ok so0o what if I used it from the movie)".  
"I choose CGL!"  
As I was packing that night I thought "WOW! (I'm a big kid now! Sorry I couldn't resist) I get to go to CGL!" Lil' did I know what was about to happen! 


	2. Welcome to Camp Green Lake

I got off the bus and entered a new world, a dusty world. I then followed a man with sideburns into an office. He asked me my name and took my stuff. In return he gave a shovel, two orange jump suits and a canteen, which I wrote my name on. He then took me over to a tent labeled "G".  
I sat down on an empty cot and looked at the other girls. They didn't look that tough. One of them had glasses; her name was Mykalanne although everyone called her Blaze. The second one looked really athletic and was strong, her name was Deidre, but everyone called her Indiana Jones. Over in the corner I saw a girl that was jumping up and down screaming, "ORLANDO I MISS YOU!" her name was Rebecca, her nickname was monkey (sry Rebecca I don't know what else to call you). *if you want to know why the girls are here at CGL read my profile*  
The one with the glasses came up to me and said, "Yo my name is Blaze how did you get in here?"  
I stood up to show her that I wasn't at all afraid of her, even though she was several inches taller than me. "I tried to free Shamu." I said this with a dirty look on my face.  
She turned and looked at Indiana Jones, "o0o Magnet will LOVE her." Everyone started to chuckle.  
I sat back down on my cot. Monkey came over to me and said, "Stand up!" at first I wasn't sure but as I looked around I noticed all the girls staring at me. I did what she had commanded. She looked straight over my head. "HAHA! She is really short we should call her Midget!" As she said that I punched her right in the stomach. She got the wind knocked out of her and staggered over to her cot.  
At first I thought that the "girl group"(so to say) would defend Monkey. I was in shock when I noticed that they stood there and laughed.  
Indiana Jones came over and pulled me up off my bed, "Nice punch"  
*My thought* I really want to be friends with her not enemies. Why?!? Because she is really tough, I would hate to get into an argument with her! *End thought*  
She too looked over my head but instead of laughing she stuck out her hand, "welcome to CGL Midget".  
At that moment I felt as if these girls had accepted me.  
  
After all this commotion it was time for dinner. As we were walking over to the kitchen I asked, "Who is Magnet, and why is he here at CGL?" They all started laughing.  
"Magnet is a boy from "D" tent." A new girl had joined us her name was Susan but her nickname is Hoppy, mainly because she absolutely loves rabbits. "They are all REALLLY cute!" she added.  
We entered the kitchen and picked up a tray we then received our meal. We walked over to a table with 7 boys at it. We sat down with them. Everyone sat down. The only place left to sit was next to a skinny short boy that went by Zero.  
One of the boys had very very very dirty glasses. He went by X-Ray. "What are you here for?"  
I looked at Blaze and she nodded her head "I attempted to free Shamu" I responded while looking down at my food. Everyone started to laugh.  
One boy looked at me and smiled he then said, "Did you succeed?"  
"No" I said  
"Oh that's to bad." he said with a frown ( "I love all animals and think that they should be free." He said grinning.  
I burst out laughing. "You must be Magnet I replied!"  
He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "How do you know?"  
I looked him straight in the eyes and said "I'm physic" All the girls burst out laughing.  
I had a great time at dinner. I met everyone and we talked about the outside world, what was happening, and why everyone was at CGL *see profile*.  
It was about 8 o' clock when we all finally decided to turn in. The guys walked us back to our tent said goodnight and then went back to there own tent.  
We all continued to laugh until we were lying down in our beds. Then someone said, "So Midge. (Short for midget) what did you think of the guys?!? "  
"I think they are nice, I also think that Zero is cute!" I responded with a smile on my face. I then fell into a deep, deep sleep. Only to awake the next morning for a BIG surprise. 


	3. The First Day

Disclaimer: I sadly was not the smart one who thought up the D tent boys, counselors, or CGL :'( but its all good because another great author did and thank goodness to him! Luis Sachar! I also did not make up Botball! The next morning I was rudely awoken by Monkey who was standing about 5 feet away from my cot *she was still afraid of me* and poking me on the shoulder. "Time to get up" she whispered to me. "What time is it?" I responded opening one of my eyes. I could see that the sun had not yet risen; it had to be before 5!  
"It is 4:20 AM. We have just enough time to start diggin before the sun rises!" Monkey said while backing away from me. I pulled my sheets over my head but it was no use I was up and could not go back to bed.  
I got up and followed Blaze, who was the understood 'leader' of G tent, to a small shed labeled "Library". When Mr. Pendanski AKA mom, opened it I was surprised to find shovels, all the same size.  
We ate a small, nasty breakfast, it was a flour tortilla smothered in honey (from the movie), It was very disgusting, but I ate it anyway.  
Mom took us out into where the lake HAD *key word HAD* been and told us to start our digging. (He went threw the whole "if you find anything interesting yadayadayada" thing)  
I started to dig. While diggin we all sort of talked amongst our selves. I stared talking to Blaze.  
"Hey Blaze, why is Zero so0o quiet?" I said while looking over my shoulder at Zero.  
"Well let's just say he aint the smarter of the bunch. Although nobody likes him except you!" She said as she continued diggin.  
All I did was think to myself for the rest of the day. Once I was finished diggin my hole I went to the tent and sat down on my cot. I took out a bottle of lotion that I had brought from home. I rubbed a lil on my blistered hands. As I was doing this Magnet walked in.  
"Hello." He said as he looked at me.  
"Oh hello" I responded while putting my lotion away.  
"I just wanted to say that I think its cool what you attempted," he said while looking down at his boots.  
"Thanks I guess. It wasn't that hard, I was kinda disappointed that I didn't succeed though" I said while I got up and started walking towards the tent door, so to say. "Excuse me" I said gently pushing Magnet aside.  
"Oh sorry" He said moving aside and then he followed me to the wreck room.  
"Hey what's up?" Indiana Jones said to me as I entered.  
"Not much, well besides my hands hurting BAD!" All the girls and guys started to crack up; "I don't find it very funny" I exclaimed. We all continued to talk about random stuff, as we were walking back to the tents I noticed in the distance a yellow line with dust trailing behind it.  
"Hey what's that?!?" I said pointing.  
"I don't know, it kinda looks like, looks like a BUS!" Zig Zag exclaimed while pointing at the object in the distance. We all decided to go to bed and find out who the new victim was, in the morning.  
The D tent went to bed peacefully while the G tent barley went to bed at all.  
You see once the G and D tents departed the G tent went into there tent and got dressed and well you listen to the convo....  
"Good night see y'all in the morning!" Hoppy said as we departed.  
"Good night you guys, galz w/e!" Caveman said.  
*Girls reach tent* "Man I'm beat!" I said while I flopped down on my cot.  
"Ya I am too," Monkey said while she kissed a magazine cut out of Orlando Bloom. "So I wonder if the new victim is a boy or girl? What do you think Hoppy?"  
"Huh?!? I'm sry I wasn't listening I was saying good night to my bunny rabbit, Bernard." Monkey repeated the question to her once again.  
"I hope it's a girl....we need another girl because there are 2 more D tent guys than G tent galz!" Hoppy exclaimed  
"That's a wonderful reason to want more girls!" Indiana Jones said.  
"Is this G tent?!?" All our heads turned to look at a girl peaking her head through the door of the tent.  
"Sure is" I said with my eyes still closed.  
"Leah, Leah is that you?!?" the girl asked, practically jumping up and down.  
"Lindsey!!! What's up?!? How did you get here?!?" I asked while running towards her.  
"Well you see it all started about two weeks ago *flash back* We were going to nationals for botball and we lost our first game, well Brandon's did Marshall's won! I got mad and I wrote up a hacking program, all I had to do was put it in one of the cameras and when I turned it on all but Brandon's robot went nuts off the inferred sensor...it was so funny Leah you should have been there!" by this time Lindsey had made herself comfortable on the cot besides me.  
"So wait how do you two know each other?" Blaze asked as she stood up and walked over to the tent door.  
"Long story short" I said as I pulled the sheets over my body, "We were in this club called Botball together, where you build roots and program them to perform different obstacles."  
"Oh," Blaze said "So Lindsey, you work with robots?!? Your AI!"  
Lindsey turned and looked at me with a very confused look on her face. Blaze headed back towards her cot, shaking her head.  
"Lindsey, I mean AI" I said while glancing at Blaze who nodded her head at me, "you will no longer be Lindsey, you are officially AI, its an honor to be given a nick name don't worry" I exclaimed to Lindsey.  
"Now everyone we should all go to sleep its past curfew" Indiana Jones said as she turned on her side.  
"Your not our mother Indi! Its not like there is any CGL security guards or anything," I said chuckling.  
"Actually, there is CGL security guards" said a new voice from the tent door, "Hello galz my name is Ruthy Walker, I am official CGL security, and I believe it's after curfew"  
This girl was chubby and not at all tall, she had glasses and her hair was in a pony tail. She looked like a tattle tail, and a girl that got what ever she wanted. As she looked at us all she flipped open a lil' notebook and took out a pen, she started to write something down and Blaze saved us all some time by grabbing the light and switching it off. As she did this you could see a badge on the girl's chest, on it was engraved, "Ruthy Walker CGL Security Guard". 


End file.
